Love or Lust
by i0wnDaWorld
Summary: He's like a devil. He's crueler than a satan. He's not a human.  He bought him to oppress his honor as a man.  All Naruto's done was just for his sensei and being grateful.


He's like a devil. He's crueler than a satan. He's not a human.

He bought him to oppress his honor as a man.

All Naruto's done was just for his sensei and being grateful.

* * *

First of all

I have to tell you that I suck at English.

I don't really know what and when to use which word that would suite the best.

and I didn't create the plot.

It is a man-woman romantic story that I hate so I decided to unskillfully translate it and turn them into SasuNaru instead of BoyGirl.

Excuse me for my poor english. I only wanted to share what I like with you guys.

* * *

An almost half hundreds of employees were walking in the hallway of an engineering company during the lunch time. Some ate out. Some went to meet their customers. Some went to d their private duties. The hallway down stair is the first section to contact with the company. A big flower pot was decorated outstandingly on the carving table in the middle of the hallway. The public relations department was in the left and on the right were sofa suites for dealers and informal meetings. Many eyes of the female employees who were walking were peeking at Sasuke, the president of the company.

Yet, Sasuke's sharp eyes caught a rather small man in dark blue suit with orange necktie who was walking in confident manner but politely, cute face, creamy skin, peach lips. He smiled brightly at the operators behind the counter, having a few conversations with them. At first sight, without their eyes met, he had already wanted to get to know him.

As if he's in luck when the man was walking towards him. Momentary, the angel-liked man took a seat on the sofa across him. His henchman made a move, ready to warn the small guy that he shouldn't sit there because, usually, he was arrogant and didn't like sharing thing with anyone, but Sasuke raised his hand stopping him. He wanted to study him more. His sharp eyes were traveling rudely all over the small guy that's sitting in front of him. How smooth could his skin be in his hands.. wanting to touch for him for once. Those legs, they would fit around his waist. How about his voice. Could it be as sweet as his face?

Some sentiment told him, he must have him. The crave he'd been hiding well became agitated like forming storm. His sharp eyes shining brilliantly like he'd lost in his mind. Only two henchmen noticed the change. How much must he pay to have him on his bed for few nights.

"What a rude guy" Naruto mentally scold the man in front of him. Handsome face, tall, muscular body. Nobody would be ashamed to go out in public with him. From how he dressed and his personality, Naruto thought this man should be educated and quite high-rank, but when he saw his gaze, Naruto thought to himself that he was the most impolite guy.

With his natural instinct, Naruto sent hime a glare. If he had to walk away from those eyes, forget it. Naruto's not a person who got startled at this trifling matter. Sasuke would be laughing at him if he gave in. impudentness and arrogance were his habit. Naruto sat there, challenging the other man's gaze.

His sulky face with a little angriness of him made him look more cute. Sasuke gave Naruto a faint smile, amused at his childish attitude.

Sasuke enjoyed getting on his nerve.

"What are doing here" Sasuke began with a so ordinary word.

"that's none of your business" He answered, obviously that he didn't really want to talk to him.

Sasuke's smirk was unexplainedly charming that Naruto's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met unintentionally.

"tsk tsk, your talk doesn't suit you. If you were a kid, you could have been slapped but you're mature, how will I punish you?" Sasuke raised his index finger and touched his lips, bending over. His deep smooth voice made Naruto's heart beat faster. His face redden with angriness and embarrassment. Two different emotions were showing at the same time.

"We are nothing. You have no right to punish me"

"So? Then, someday I'll own you so I can do whatever I want to you" Sasuke sat back on the sofa he'd been sitting. When he knew his forgetful secretary had brought him his important documents, he stretch out his long fingers to take the document and stood up at his 6'4, gazed over the small man again before leaving.

"Shall we go?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto tried to get back to his normal self as fast as he could.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei" Naruto's having lunch with Iruka today, according to him having some tasks to do around Iruka's company.

* * *

"You're interested?" Minato, one of his henchmen that's cocky asked at once the car luxurious ran, made Kojiro the other henchman send him a dead glare.

"Um" he answered shortly.

"Are you serious?" Minato'd been hanging out with Sasuke long enough for being bold to ask him like that.

"Sincerely but not seriously, you know" Sasuke frowned at a wrong spelled word in the document.

"It seems like we need to find me a new secretary. Apart from being forgetful, she's incautious as well"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the elite student of Iruka's, the accouting manager of our company" the answer made Sasuke's eyes flash anger and sigh.

Knowing who took care of Naruto was made it easy for Sasuke to plan on stealing him. Yet, it's because of Naruto's teacher was his employee that would make the plan going to be difficult because he'd break his rules of not involving with any employees in the company.

Thinking of it and laughed at himself. It was nonsense that he had just met Naruto only one time and wanted him so much.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, you chose an expensive restaurant like this, you must pay for me. My salasy wouldn't be enough" Naruto pleaded and looked around the beautifully decorated room, but got a big stubble on a big figure that had his back towards Naruto.

"Yeah, I know your salary is very little" Iruka answered. They were so close almost father and friend at the same time.

"What's the matter, you've kept looking that way" Iruka turn a page on his menu.

"nothing, Iruka-sensei. I just thought that someone's back looked familiar" Iruka chuckled at Naruto's answer.

"ei.. I've heard "face looks familiar". It's my first time hearing "back looks familair""

"Why are you happy today that you brought me to this luxurious place. Usually we go to eat pizza" Naruto dropped his attention on the mysterious man.

"nothing. I have an urgent meeting is this hotel so I brought you here too. Is it ok to be a little late for work?" Iruka asked because, from here Naruto's office was quite far.

"No problem, Iruka-sensei. I'll just tell them I had a meeting with a customer and got stuck in the traffic jam"

They ate the luxurious meal happily, taking their turns to tell their stories.

"Iruka-sensei. I have go to the washroom"

Iruka nodded and called the waiter for the bill.

Naruto turned left and right along the way a receptionist told him.

"What a mysterious washroom. They keep treasures there or what"

* * *

Naruto murmured, still looking for the toilet. Now there are separated ways. Which way should he take?

"You followed me here?" A deep smooth voice greeted. Naruto turned his head to the left. It's him

"No, I didn't. Why would I do that?" Naruto didn't even try to be nice, did he? The sharp eyes studied the young man again, steeping closer threateningly and had him pinned to the wall ,between his arms

"Do you want to do it with me? I can satisfy you. Free, no money needed." Sasuke guessed for Naruto's thought and took his chance bending a little more closer, taking the sweet-scented in his nose and snuggle around his cheek and ears.

"Damn you. Don't you ever think you will ever get to touch me again" He punched Sasuke's handsome face and crouched down to escape from the strong arms befroe running away.

"Ever?" Sasuke's long fingers stroked his painful jaw. Naruto's word stimulated his hunger even more.

"Within one month I can pick you up on bed, My angel" He thought to hemself and walked back with delightful attitude.

* * *

After Naruto came back from the toilet, he quickly adjust his mood to normal and cursed that man to get away from his life, but the elder said you'll get what you hate. Even more steps he tooked to the table be'd been sitting, even more familiar a man's back looked, including another guy standing by his side. He came to frighten him, did he?

"Naruto, there you are" Iruka sensei waved.

For his own security, he walked behind Iruka's chair. When Naruto saw his face clearly, his jaw dropped. That lustful man!

"This is , my boss" although Iruka did introduced to him Naruto that this was the owner of the company he's working for, Naruto still stood speechless. None of his business to greet the person who molested him.

"Please call me Sasuke. That would feel more closer." He emphasized the word _closer_, hoping that would annoy Naruto. It worked. Naruto's face heated up and reddened when thinking of the picture they were close to each other.

"Oh yes. Naruto say somthing" Iruka told. Naruto stretched out his hand unwillingly. Susuke took his hand and shook.

"Naruto, my student" He introduced Naruto to the man officially.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto"

"Yes" According to his social manner that he often had to pull out to use, he smiled insincerely.

"What's that on your face" Naruto asked kindly when seeing a trace of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"I got scratched by an adorable puppy, I might have played with him too much." He answered.

"A puppy? In a big hotel like this, they let a dog roaming around?" Iruka looked around for the dog. Naruto blushed.

"Yes. I can handle him. I think I'll keep him and take care of him till he become tame and cuddle up with him instead of my bolster. What do you think" He asked ambiguously.

"Good. He'll be comfortable" Sasuke chuckled at the answer he got, while Naruto was protesting in his mind.

It's time to leave because of their meetings. He bend over and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"He agreed with me. Let me tell you my bed's comfy. You're welcome anytime"

"No. It's ok. I like cold bed" He disputed but shivered.

"See you on my bed" He said before walked away.


End file.
